1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister purge gas control device and control method for an internal combustion engine and, more specifically relates to an air/fuel ratio learning control for an internal combustion engine with a fuel evaporation collecting device for when the collected fuel is introduced into the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In one well known conventional air/fuel ratio learning control, where the collected fuel is introduced into the engine the air/fuel ratio learning control is performed after temporarily interrupting the introduction of the purge gas as disclosed in JP-A-63-129159(1988).
However, when the introduction of the purge gas containing a large amount of fuel component is interrupted, the ratio of air and fuel which are supplied to the engine suddenly changes, which causes problems such as the exhausting of harmful gases and the variation of output power.